Anything but ordinary
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: ~Slash~ Just a song fic I did to Anything but ordinary


Disclaimer: I wish I were cool enough to own Big Wolf on campus! But I'm not, go figure. Song fic's are fun, yo. And I don't own the song, Avril whosits does. I don't particularly like her, just her songs, thank yee. And slash. Wonderful, wonderful slash. _____________________________________________________________  
  
~Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out. I laugh myself to sleep, its my lullaby.~  
  
Merton watched as people went out of their way to avoid him. He had never wanted to be avoided like the black plague. He had always been an outgoing, happy go lucky kid. He was once fairly popular. But now, he sometimes scared himself. Sometimes, when he lay in bed, he laughed at all the people who called him names, laughed himself to sleep.  
  
~Sometimes I drive so fast, just to feel the danger. I want to scream, it makes me feel alive.~  
  
The hearse squealed onto the deserted road as Merton pulled out of the driveway. He had to get out of the house, and a nice drive seemed like a good idea. Going fastly down the road, he rolled down the window to feel the wind in his face. Going fast made him feel alive, vibrant, and active.  
  
~ Is it enough to love, is it enough to breath. Somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed.~  
  
Tommy watched as Merton trudged down the hall, shot down by another girl. It seemed like every girl who asked him out was evil, trying to kill one of them, or it was magic. All the normal girls liked to rip out his heart and leave it on the floor for someone else to stomp on. For once, he wanted Merton to find love. He wanted to hold the Goth in his arms and kiss away the pain.  
  
~ Is it enough to die, some body save my life. I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.~  
  
Becky watched her brother from across the supper table. Their parents were home, a rare thing, but they were only talking to Becky. They didn't even notice when he left the table, his plate not even touched. " Why can't he be normal like you, Becky?" her mom asked. " Maybe he doesn't want to!" she exclaimed, leaving the table as well.  
  
~ To walk within the lines, would make my life so boring. I want to know that I have been, to the extremes.~  
  
Merton closed a box, a sprit caught and the world saved again. Tommy put his arm around him, smiling proudly. " Well, we've defiantly been to the extreme. Aren't you glad we're not normal?" he asked. Merton grinned. " You bet buddy." He said.  
  
~ So knock me off my feet, come on now, give it to me. Anything to make me feel alive.~  
  
There was a loud thud as Merton ran into Travis. " What are ya doin, Dingle?" he asked, looking at him. Merton thought about running, then decided to take Tommy's advice and stand up for himself. " You know what Travis? I was walking, and you got in my way. I'm so sick of you picking on me! Why don't you look around, Travis? Your only friend is your brother! Face it, no one likes you because your such a bully!" He exclaimed. Travis's face fell. " That's not true." he said. Merton shook his head. " Yeah Travis, I'm sorry, but it is."  
  
~Is it enough to love, is it enough to breath. Somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed.~  
  
Shot down once more, Merton put his head against his locker door. He had been waiting for Tommy after school while the jock was in football practice, and he had decided to go for some girl. He didn't really want to date any of the girls he asked out, but why give TnT another reason to beat him up by telling Tommy he was in love with him, only to be rejected." Am I destined not to love? " he asked aloud. He felt an arm slid around his waist, startling him when a deep, familiar voice whispered in his ear " Not if I have any thing to do with it." spinning around, he found himself face to face with said werewolf. " Re-really?" the Goth stuttered. Tommy nodded. " That is, if you want me to love you." he said, quietly. Merton just grinned and pulled him in for a heart-stopping kiss. " Does this mean yes?" Tommy asked. Merton laughed. " No Tommy, I kiss my male friends all the time.  
  
~ Is it enough to die, some body save my life. I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.~  
  
Merton looked at the note. ' Merton ~ If you want to save your boyfriend, bring me the book.' He shook his head. " I'm sorry Tommy, but your more important to me than any in the world." He stated.  
  
~ Let down your defenses, use no common senses, If you look then you will see that this world, is a beautiful, accident, turbulent, succulent opulent permanent no way. I wanna taste it, I don't wanna waste it away.~  
  
Placing the book on the ground at his feet, Merton looked at the demon. " Where's Tommy?" he asked. The demon grinned. " He's behind you." He said. Merton looked behind him, gasping. Tommy was sitting on the ground, eyes blank and head tilted to one side. " What did you do to him?" he asked. The demon just laughed. " He did it to himself, Merton. He drove himself to it." He said, reaching for the book. Merton leaped forward, grabbing the book. " Not until you fix what you did to him. You promised you wouldn't hurt him." The demon thought for a moment. " And aren't you a promise demon? Isn't that why you want the book, for the girl that it was promised to?" the demon's face fell. " This is true. But I can't..not without a sacrifice of something close to him." Merton looked at the teen on the ground who meant more than the world to him. " Take me." He said. The demon looked up. Are you sure?" he asked. Merton's face was serious. " Do it."  
  
~Is it enough to love, is it enough to breath. Somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed.~  
  
Tommy looked up. " Where's Merton?" he asked. The promise demon looked behind the werewolf sadly. " He wanted it. He wanted to save you. He really does love you." He said, then faded away. Turning around, Tommy saw Merton laying on the ground, pale face stained with blood, his arm gashed open over a rune. " Is he dead?" Tommy yelled, looking around. The promise demon was never really gone when it seemed he was. " Barely. He'll survive if you get him to a hospital. He did a brave thing, that one." Then, he was gone, really gone this time. Tommy gently lifted the pale Goth up, noting that there was a cut across his left cheek that would scar. " Oh Merton." He said, heading to the hospital.  
  
~Is it enough to die, some body save my life.~  
  
Three weeks later, Merton was released from the hospital. " Tommy, I love you." He whispered into the werewolf's ear. Tommy smiled. " I love you too." He whispered back. Walking towards the hearse, Merton tured to Tommy. " I'm glad I'm not ordinary, Tommy." He said. Tommy nodded. " Me too."  
  
~I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.~  
  
I just couldn't do it. I WAS going to kill Merton. But I love him too much to do it. Click the review button! Please, Merton begs ye of it! 


End file.
